a new ray of hope
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: Natalie finds out she's pregnant and has to go through the struggles of being pregnant until her baby girl is born, and 13 years later her daughter becomes a pretty cure like her (don't know what to rate it so T to be safe) (btw I'm bad at summaries)
1. what's up with nat

Disclaimer I don't own pretty cure

Chapter 1 what's with Nat

It's been a hard day of fighting for the pretty cure and something looks not good with Nat, "Nat you ok," asked Saki concerned about her friend, "you don't look so good," "I'm ok don't worry Saki," said Nat, "you sure Nat," asked Nozomi, "you're very pale, why don't you go home and rest and we'll take you to the doctors tomorrow," "ok," said Nat. Our heros head home and went to sleep, and then early in the morning Nat went to the bathroom and threw up, "don't tell me I'm getting sick," Nat said to herself, in the morning Karen noticed Nat in the bathroom still, "Nat you ok," asked Karen, "I just started doing this earlier," said Nat, "so I haven't had much sleep." The girls brought their friend to the doctors, "Ms. Natalie Blackstone," said a nurse, as Nat left she noticed her belly was a little bigger than normal, "huh I don't remember eating a lot," said Nat. The nurse got to the room where Nat was going to get checked, "so Ms. Blackstone what's been going on with you," asked the nurse, "well," said Nat, "I've been throwing up in the morning and now my stomach is bigger," "I may have an idea of what's wrong," said the nurse, "how about an ultrasound to see," "ok," said Nat, the nurse did an ultrasound on Nat's stomach, and what Nat didn't expect was to see a small baby on the screen, "that's in me," said Nat in shock, "Ms. Blackstone it seems it was what my clue on what is wrong," said the nurse, "I'm pregnant," said Nat starting to cry because she didn't expect bringing new life into the world at a young age, then she thought to herself, "how will my friends react, and my family, am I up for the responsibility to raise a child, what are my limits since I'm also a pretty cure." Meanwhile in the waiting room, "I wonder what's taking her so long," said Kelsey, then they notice Nat coming out with something in her hand, "Nat you're ok," said Komachi, "what's that in your hand coco," asked Coco, "well you see," said Nat, "I didn't expect this but I'm pregnant," "WHAT," yelled everyone, "and the thing in my hand is a picture from an ultrasound," said Nat.

The pretty cure left and started to talk about helping Nat at least prepare for motherhood, "I can't believe that one of us is becoming a mother," said Emily, "I don't know how to feel about it," said Nat, "I don't know if I'm ready," "you'll be fine Nat," said Hannah, "you'll be a great mother," "I really didn't expect to have the responsibility of raising a child at this age," said Nat, "did they say how far you're in," asked Lily, "they said 3 months," Nat responded, "so 6 months till I have my baby," "do you have baby supplies ahead of time," said Dawn, "I don't know if my family still has stuff from when Ryan was a baby," said Nat, "I need to ask them if we do so we can have it for the coming soon new family member, but something came to my mind, what can I do in terms of my pregnancy with pretty cure stuff," "maybe lay off of fighting," said Love, "you don't want to hurt your baby don't you," "that's a good point," said Nat, "I would have to be careful on what I do now, I can't fight or play lacrosse, not while I'm pregnant." The girls went out and had lunch and Nat of course ate more because apparently her baby liked it, "it feels weird being pregnant," said Nat, "it feels odd that you're eating more than normal," said Setsuna, "I guess pregnancy affects are kicking in," "can you feel your baby when you touch your stomach," said Inori, then everyone except Nat glances at her weirdly, "what I was curious," "I sort of feel the little one," said Nat looking at her baby bump that will continue to grow as weeks pass, "but the little one wants to hide from my hand lately," "I guess your baby is a bit shy," said Miki, "it's shy to it's own mother," "haha very funny Miki," said Nat, "also who's paying for our food," asked Kurumi twitching her eyebrow, "I thought you were Kurumi," said Urara, "do I look like a money tree," said Kurumi, "no but you pay for stuff usually," said Hibiki, "fine," said Kurumi. As Kurumi left, the pretty cure talked to Nat about her baby, "Nat, did you ever get when your due date is," asked Kanade, "not yet," said Nat, then everyone talked about the baby's gender, most of them are hoping Nat has a baby girl, "maybe if you have a girl," said Ellen, "she could eventually be a pretty cure like you," "you have a point Ellen," said Nat, "to be honest I'm hoping for a baby girl." Erika then taps Nat on the shoulder, "I know," said Erika, "since your baby bump is going to get bigger, how about you and I look for something to make your baby bump not so visible and make it blend in with the outfit," "ok Erika," said Nat, "Tsubomi you're coming with me," said Erika, "what why," asked Tsubomi, "you're going to help me find something for Nat," Erika responded, they left to Erika's place and they managed to find a dress that can hide Nat's baby bump, she of course liked it.


	2. the announcment and gender

Chapter 2 telling the family, classmates, and the gender

"I'm home," said Nat, "mom, can I tell you and dad something," "sure thing Natalie," said her mom, "mom, dad," said Nat, "I felt the need to tell you this but you're becoming grandparents," "that means," said her dad, "you're pregnant, who's the father," "I don't know," said Nat, "I just found out today." A month has past and Nat's belly was getting bigger and Mepple was curious why she hasn't been fighting, "Nat why haven't you been fighting as Cure Black," asked Mepple, "Mepple I can't unti….." Nat was interrupted by her baby kicking, "I felt that little kick, as I was saying I can't until my baby is born," Mepple then jumps onto Nat's baby bump, "so you're just making excuses just to get out of fighting," said Mepple, "get off my bump Mepple," Nat demanded and then started rubbing her small bump, "I don't think my baby likes you standing on her," "well sorry grouchy pants," said Mepple, "I still don't know if I'm having a boy or a girl yet," said Nat, "I'm hoping for a girl so she'll be part of a later gen of pretty cure, so for now i'm going to use female pronouns until I get the gender," "and when will that be," asked Mepple, "hopefully next month," Nat responded.

As weeks went by Nat has been having struggles with her growing bump, she can barely sleep, she can barely fit into her clothes, and it's hard for her to pick up things she dropped without someone's help, as soon as she becomes 5 months pregnant she went to doctor to see if they can find out the gender of her baby. "Ms. Blackstone it seems you are having a baby girl," said a nurse, "a baby girl huh," said Nat tearing up after hearing she'll be having a new cure, Nat left to meet up with the other cures with her arms around her bump, "so Nat what did they say you're going to have," asked April, "they said I'm going to have a girl," said Nat, "a new cure coming into the world in 4 months," said Chloe, "it seems so," said Nat. Another month has past and Nat decided to go to school to explain her absence, "Nat where have you been," asked Shauna, "doesn't my big belly explain much," said Nat, "wait Nat are you having a baby," asked Reina, "if you are how many months are you in," "I just hit 6 months," Nat responded, "the doctors said I'm going to have a baby girl," "really Nat," said Shauna, "I hope Ryan doesn't mind having a niece," " he wishes I never got pregnant," said Nat, "I'm guessing he doesn't want to be an uncle yet," "btw Nat," said Hannah who they felt like she came out of thin air, "yes Hannah," said Nat, "have you thought of a name for your baby yet," asked Hannah, "no I haven't yet," said Nat since she now thought about it since her baby is coming in 3 months, "how about a name like Mina," Shauna suggested, "Mina I like that name," said Nat rubbing her large baby bump, "that'll be a perfect name for her."


	3. a baby is born

Chapter 3 a baby is born

Nat was trying her best to prepare for the arrival of baby Mina since now she's at the 7th month mark, "I didn't expect preparing for my baby was so hard," said Nat, "Nat are you doing all this by yourself," asked Hannah, "no," Nat responded, "I want to at least get everything out then we can put things in place," "I don't think you should get heavy stuff out," said Hannah, "not when you're pregnant," "good point," said Nat. Hannah was nice enough to get everything out for Nat, the other cures got everything in place where Nat wants it. Nat decided to make something for her upcoming child while at April's house to see how she treats her siblings to get ideas on raising Mina, at this point she's now 8 months pregnant, "Nat it seems you're dedicated to your child," said April, "I wanted to at least be the best mom I could be to my daughter," said Nat, "I have 1 month left to see her, I can't wait to meet her," "the two of you are going to be closer than you two are now," said April.

Another month past and Nat was getting even more ready since her baby is coming any day now, and her friends decided to throw a baby shower for Nat, "I really didn't expect you all to do this for me and Mina," said Nat, "we felt like we should at least be nice for Mina," said Mai as she went to give Nat her gift, "what a nice picture," said Nat, "I like it, and Mina will like it too," Kelsey gave her gift to Nat next, "you're going to like it," said Kelsey, Nat opened it and it was a small blanket with little pictures, "it's so cute," said Nat, "I like what you did," then Nat felt a little hand pushing on her, "Mina's moving around," said Rin, "I think she's getting excited to come into the world," "Nat can we now give you me and Tsubomi's gift," asked Erika, "sure Erika," Nat responded, "you're going to like this too," said Tsubomi as she gave Nat the gift, Nat opens the gift and she was quite surprised, she lifted and unfolded the small black and pink outfit, which looked like Cure Black's outfit, "I love it," said Nat, "I guess she'll be my Cure Black Jr in a sense," "when we heard you are having a baby girl," said Erika, "we decided to make a small outfit inspired by Cure Black," "I like that you did this for her," said Nat.

The next day, Nat was getting major pain and went to alert Hannah, which was in the living room asleep where all the pretty cure were asleep, "Hannah," said Nat, "what is it Nat," asked Hannah, "can you take me to the hospital," Nat responded, "I think Mina is coming today," Hannah walked Nat to the hospital and Nat's contractions were getting more painful, as they got to the hospital and the labor and delivery room, Nat's water breaks, and instead of pasing around the room, Nat was in the hospital bed and Hannah decided to call the other cures and Nat's family, Dawn woke everyone up and they got updated about Mina's birth from Hannah with the inclusion of Nat screaming in pain as she gives birth, the next moment the other cures and Nat's family heard, on the other side the phone, a baby crying, "Mina is born," said Saki, on the hospital side, Nat was passed out because giving birth to Mina took all her energy, and because of it, Hannah tried to put Mina in Nat's arms, Nat eventually woke up to see her newborn in her arms, "hey Mina," said Nat starting to cry happy tears as she looks at Mina, "she's got your orange hair," said Hannah, "they also said she's healthy enough to go home, I think she wants to meet her grandparents, uncle, and aunts," "aunts," said Nat, "I don't recall having sisters," "we treat each other like sisters," said Hannah, "so all the other cures are going to be her aunts."

Nat walks home with her newborn daughter, "welcome home Natalie," said Nat's mom, "aww is that my granddaughter," "yes she is," said Nat, "her name is Mina," "Mina is a perfect name for her," said Nat's dad, "mom, dad, who is it," asked Nat's brother Ryan, "hey sis welcome home, who's that in your arms," "Ryan meet your niece Mina," said Nat, "I guess you don't want to consider yourself an uncle yet huh," "I got over it," said Ryan, "ever since you were getting close to giving birth I regret saying that I wished you didn't get pregnant," "it's ok Ryan," said Nat, then Mina starts crying, "mom what do I do she's crying," Nat asked her mom for motherly advice since Nat just became a mom, "she probably needs her mom's milk since she isn't old enough for anything else," Nat's mom responded, Nat went into Mina's room and nurtured her, "aww Nat, Mina looks a lot like you," said Mepple, "I know she does Mepple," said Nat, then Mina said Mepple's name, "Mepple," said Mina, "she said your name Mepple as her first word," said Nat.

Nat brings Mina to her friends, "AWWWWWWW," said everyone, "she's adorable," said Erika, "her first word was Mepple's name," said Nat, "was it really," said Tsubomi, "yes it was," said Mepple. Mina then rubbed her eyes, "is she going to open her eyes," said Itsuki, Mina opened her eyes, her eyes were a very chocolate brown, "do you have any clue who she got her eyes from Nat," said Yuri, "well sorta," said Nat, "but I don't know if it's his or not, hopefully I get answers on who her father is soon." A month has past and Nat took Mina in for a dna test, "Ms. Natalie Blackstone it seems your daughter has dna from Mr. Samuel Furgisama," said the doctor, "thank you doc," said Nat, "it seems she's Furgi's daughter as well.


End file.
